Her Unanswered Question
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: InuYasha remembers a question Kagome asked him once, long ago. One that he's been thinking about ever since. Now, he has an answer. Mostly fluff. PG for mild language.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga series as yet, not this one nor any other I write fanfiction for.

Please enjoy and don't forget to review! I love to hear everyone's comments and suggestions! They're like angelfood cake to me!

_**Her Unanswered Question**_

_Part One_

There was something Kagome asked me once, a long time ago. She was trying to get me to let her to stay a few more days for another one of her stupid tests.

Three more days.

I said no.

I was a little pissed at her to start off with. I hadn't wanted her to leave, we had only just started gathering the shards _she'd_ shattered, we'd barely collected any! We were still alone, without the dubious help of the perverted monk and overly-emotional exterminator- or the pup. But she had exams and school that she _had_ to go to. The wench tricked me with her metal two-wheeled cart but I caught her up at the well and tried to smash it with a boulder to keep her from **ever** leaving me-

I don't think I've ever been Sat so many times before or since. _Eight_ times! Is that EVER really necessary!? On top of that, the freakin' rock landed on me- I couldn't move for a day or so anyway. She jumped while I was down, saying she'd be back in three days and I better not "dare" come after her. Feh.

I was a little ticked.

I didn't care what she said or did. I couldn't wait for her to come back- just to- arrgg! I wanted to beat the crap of that impertinent wench just to make _me_ feel better- but, keh, I couldn't hit Kagome of course, thank the kami Shippo has a hard head.

Kaeda-baabaa accused me of moping while Kagome was gone but I wasn't, so I left there to sulk in the goshinboku. But then Myoga-jiijii wouldn't leave me alone either but there's no real pleasure in smashing him, there's just not enough there to get that squishy satisfaction. Without Kagome to pick on and fight with there was no reason to get up or do anything. Everything else was just blah. She was interesting and she could argue- I loved getting a rise out of her, and she could bite back but anything to get her to look at me-

I went to fetch her on the third day. I couldn't even wait the whole day. I was there when I knew her school thing was over and hunted her scent till I found her on her trek home. She was slow, she looked depressed but that would go away once I took her back with me. I snatched her right off the street and told her we were going home, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

She was kinda surprised to see me but it was almost like she half-expected it- just like I could scent her I think she could sense me coming. When I said I was taking her home, she knew I didn't mean her house, I meant _my_ time and she gave me that look- a very unexpected happy-surprised. "We're going home" I swear I didn't really mean to say that, it sounds like she was a runaway child I was dragging back or something. And my time isn't really her home- I, I don't know why I said that.

But then she smiled that huge bright smile and grabbed the prayer beads around my neck, yanking my face towards hers- Gods.

I was dumbfounded, speechless, we were so close, I nearly tripped over my own feet running across that huge town of hers.

She said she was glad I'd found her, she wanted to see me. Me. Feh. Why would she want to see ME? I was stealing her away to put her in danger- But she sounded so ecstatic that I'd found her- my heart skipped a beat but I managed to recover my nonchalant pride and ask her what she really wanted.

Three more days.

I said no.

She begged and pleaded her case, failing classes and not getting into high school and how cruel I was but I stood my ground. I'd given her three days to do what she needed. Now I wanted her back, dammit! She was mine now-

. . . at least until she started crying. The girl can have whatever she wants if it'll make her stop crying.

I'd have given her anything, three days, three hundred years to stop her soft weeping. The scent of salt is abrasive to my nose but the scent of her tears is particularly harsh. But she didn't give me a chance, the moment I pissed her off enough to lose control and started tearing up, all hope for me was lost. She glared at me with her dark, fierce eyes, softened by the brimming tears and strengthened by her angry flush. I had to back step just in case she lashed out- anything goes with an enraged woman.

Then she yelled something at me. Not at all what I'd been expecting- hell, the last question I'd been expecting- even after promising to protect her with my Tetsusaiga, I made a vow then, despite all we do and fight about, I'd never leave her side if she didn't keep leaving _me_.

She asked me what I was going to do about her future.

She placed her life, her future, her happiness and sadness, her everything in my hands, so suddenly she might as well have dumped that boulder on my back again. I didn't know how to answer; I didn't even realize what she'd really said before she continued on her screaming tirade about her life in her time and my not caring about anything but getting the jewel. I was still stumped about having made her cry and how to stop her wailing to consider an answer to such an important question.

And when I finally would have answered she turned her back on me and told me to go. She physically shoved me down the well- she's lucky I was too caught up in her whirlwind emotions to react by grabbing her too- as it was I got the last righteous word- though it was to call her a moron.

And I stole one of her precious books. So feh.

Obviously, I went back to my goshinboku and sulked, damning her and damning me, and she got her three more damn days.

Then on the night before the promised third day I nearly lost her.

I was waiting for her, waiting for the sun to set, then the moon to rise, then it too to set and the sun to rise again. I brooded and moped between my tree and the well, I was particularly irritated this night though at the time I didn't know why. It was late in the night when I caught the scent of Kagome's blood. My heart stopped, I was afraid to breathe lest I smell her gushing blood and gouged flesh. But my heart restarted already racing and it was just a few drops of blood coming from the well- no more than a scratch might have bled. Without a thought I jumped down the well, half expecting to see her with a sliver in her finger or something so stupid. Instead, I smelled her brother, Sota, and heard him begging the well to open because his sister- MY Kagome- was in trouble.

I picked him up, noticing the scent of blood came from a smear on his hand. She'd been hurt before she sent him to get me to rescue them. She knew I'd save her, and I WOULD save her.

I followed her scent across the town as obvious as if a string connected the two of us. When I saw her hiding within that metal skeleton, so high up and flushed and scared and that ugly blobbing thing after her- I didn't even wait the half a second to draw Tetsusaiga before clawing that fleshy mess in two, keeping it's filthy grubby hands off my Kagome!

She saw me cleaving that creature and protecting her and her brother- she looked ecstatic with relief. She never doubted I'd get there, just my timing I guess. She never had a doubt I'd protect her. I wish she'd always that much faith and trust in me.

Well, now to see if she does.

"Hey, Kagome . . ?"

On to the next chapter, don't worry it's only a two-parter. I hope you like it! Please review if you liked what you read!

Ja ne,

Lady Lorelei Nicole Cherre, Pleiades no Miko


	2. Part Two

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was shocked by how quickly and many reviews I received! Thank you all!

This is the second and final chapter of my second ever InuYasha 'fic, I don't count the first one since I completely redid it since I posted it. In case no one noticed, this is more based on the manga version of the Noh mask, episode #11. And to kanwi-san, yep, guilty Inu-chan freak and cliffhangers are my specialty. I have more Inu-chan fanfics on their way! I hope you enjoy them as much as this one.

**Part Two**

"Hey, Kagome . . ?"

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kagome smiled at him, looking up from where she had petted Shippo to sleep in her lap. The little kitsune had curled around her free hand like it was stuffed doll, her other hand stroked his hair and back and fluffy tail, lingering on the bangs lying across his temple. He may talk big but he seemed so small sleeping tucked in her arms.

Her smile glowed, so heavenly and content like a girl who'd found love. Her eyes were just as soft and dark, meeting his amber eyes with a secret delight. His heart skipped a beat and it took him a half a minute to realize it had stopped.

Recovering his senses from the overwhelming daze her smile sent him into, the hanyou glanced away, unable to keep a reflecting half-grin off his lips. Gods, she had to know what she did to him.

"What is it?" She asked innocently, her slender fingers to still quietly drifting over Shippo's fur. The crackling of the fire before them and the _shushing_ of a light wind sifting through the night-darkened canopy were all that filled the silence for a few moments.

"I've been thinking . . . Remember back before Miroku and Sango joined us, just before we rescued the kid, when you were attacked by the Noh mask in your time?"

The warmth in the young woman's eyes faded just a little, a frowning crease forming between her delicate brows. Shippo's tail twitched as her fingers paused in their stroking and her gaze dropped back to the child, an automatic smile filling her lips at the sight of him.

"Yes, of course. Sota was in danger then, I was afraid he wouldn't be able to get you let alone get away from that monster. I'm glad it came after me and jewel shards instead."

"You shouldn't've used yourself as bait, that was just stupid." InuYasha huffed as he remembered the fear he'd felt even for a moment, it still chilled his heart. He sensed her rising indignant anger and before she could raise her glaring, self-righteous eyes and yell at him, he continued. "And very brave."

Kagome's open mouth snapped shut, swallowing her infuriated words. "Oh. Thank you, I guess." Again her liquid cacao eyes lifted to search his warm honey-colored ones, a question on her gently parted lips. "What's this about?"

"You asked me a question that day but I couldn't answer it then. I can now." InuYasha's steady gaze fell on the sleeping fox kit for a moment, just long enough to grin before rising to study the spill of glittering stars through the swaying black trees.

Kagome frowned trying to remember any question she might have asked that he would care to answer now of all times, months and months after the incident she'd nearly forgotten among the multitude of closer calls since. Her brow creased in concentration her eyes falling between InuYasha's peaceful face and the youkai child in her arms. She couldn't specifically remember any important questions, just a lot of yelling and pleading and failed tests and taking him for granted . . .

"You asked, just before you sent me home-"

"Sorry about that, InuYasha, I didn't mean it, I just had my priorities and you were keeping me from them. I knew you'd still be there when I was finished and- they've changed since then."

"It's fine. I know those stupid tests are important in your time, I was just being selfish." Kagome's eyes widened slightly at his admission. She met his eyes and smiled, softly, that smile of complete understanding. InuYasha skin flushed under her thoughtful and appreciative gaze. When he met her eyes again, she was also blushing, her grin small and shy.

"You asked me what I intended to do about your future, Kagome. I- wanted to let you know, I've thought about it. I've thought about ever since you asked me." His nervously darting eyes finally settled on her delicate, glowing figure and he calmed. "I want to take care of you, forever. I'm gonna be by your side from now on, and I'll _never_ leave you alone. I want to make you happy, make you laugh and smile like you've always done for me. You don't have to worry about your tests or school or what you'll do after this is all over. I'll take care of you-"

"Oh- InuYasha . . !" Kagome's hand flew to cover her mouth, unbidden tears overflowing her joyously dancing eyes. She laughed breathlessly, her heart racing. She was afraid to wake Shippo but she could hardly keep her self still let alone quiet after this declaration.

"-if you'll let me . . ."

He stared at her steadily, a growing smile tipping his lips, his silver furred ears turned forward to hear her every sound, white hair slipping past his tense shoulder as he waited for her reply.

"InuYasha- I will, of course I will!"

Owari

Thanks for suffering through that, it's been a while since I've had time to write and this certainly isn't the best. Let me know what you think!

Till next time,

Lady Lorelei Nicole Cherre


End file.
